The Voice
by Blitz-Krazi-1
Summary: A mysterious voice draws Sideswipe from exhaustion to insatiable curiosity, unearthing some strange activities taking place late in the Ark's off cycle.
1. The Voice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. The song belongs to LMFAO.

**The Voice**

~one shot~

Sideswipe crept down the silent halls of the _Ark_.

He had just finished a triple shift of monitor duty and he wanted nothing more than to collapse into recharge for the next few weeks. Maybe months.

Who knew Prowl would be so against the 'renovations' Sideswipe had done for him. Personally, the red frontliner thought a layer of hot pink on the walls, coupled with a healthy dose of glitter on EVERYTHING, was an improvement to the otherwise colour deprived room.

Chuckling to himself, Sideswipe was pulled from his thoughts by an odd sound to the side. Pausing, he stared down the hallway to his left, where the washracks were located. It sounded like...singing.

But who in their right processor would be up right now if they didn't have to be?

Thoughts of recharge now discarded for an overwhelmng curiosity, Sideswipe glanced left and right before tip-toeing away from the main hall.

As he drew closer, he decided he quite liked the sound. It was smooth and harmonious, sending shivers down his spinal strut. He couldn't make out the words, but he didn't have to. The Voice that accompanied that haunting melody seemed to soothe away his fears and worries, until only a long forgotten sense of peace remained, in a vaguely familiar gesture.

A few feet from the door, the Voice silenced itself.

Sideswipe froze.

He was completely still, but for a slight tremble as the hot steam poured from the partially open doorway to kiss at his cooler frame. His spark _ached _with longing to hear that Voice again, but the only sound came from the water continuously pattering on the floor in the washracks.

A few tense moments dragged on into eternity before a new noise made itself known. It started out soft, gradually gaining in volume.

Sideswipe stepped closer, unconciously leaning forward, faceplate now mere inches from the door.

Listening intently, the red mech recognized the sound as 'pop music' from the human culture. Whomever was in there obviously had their internal radio playing.

Sideswipe let out a surprised gasp when the Voice made itself heard once more. He knew that Voice better than anyone else in the universe. Granted, it was much more care free and joyous than the other crew members of the _Ark _could ever imagine, but Sideswipe felt it resonate deep within his spark.

It was the voice of his brother

His twin

Sunstreaker

Stepping forward once more, Sideswipe peered around rhe corner in time to see his twin twirl in the air, landing with his back to the door. Sunstreaker continued to sway his hips in time to the beat as he sang amazingly ... but something sounded ... a little off.

The crimson warrior picked his jaw up from the floor, fighting with his entire being to keep his processor from crashing. Wouldn't that just be the proverbial icing to Prowl's cake. Collecting enough of his wits to register exactly what his brother was doing, Sideswipe could not contain a knowing chuckle.

Sunstreaker's singing sounded weird against the music, because the yellow twin was changing the lyrics!

_Ahhh femmes look at that body_

_Ahhh femmes look at that body_

_Ahhh femmes look at that body_

_Ahhh I-I-I work out_

On every sigh/gasp Sunstreaker would strike a pose, one hand on his hip. The other he would run almost lazily, seductively, down his side or up his thigh.

Grinning like an idiot, Sideswipe entered the room completely, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chassis, and listened as his twin continued

.

_When I walk in the Ark (yeah) this is what I see_

_Prime's jaw drops, they're all staring at me_

_A new paintjob and a wax_

_And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

On the last line, Sunstreaker threw himself back-first against the wall, directly beneath the water. One leg braced on the orange metal, the other arm tossed high above his head, Sunstreaker had his optics offline; still blissfully unaware of his single-mech audience.

If it was possible, Sideswipe's grin had grown even larger.

Leave it to the humans to write a song that sounded as if it were written for Sunny...and leave it to him to make that point even more so!

Said mech sprang forward off the wall as the next verse started. Golden back to his twin, Sunstreaker danced and sang his way through to the next chorus.

Watching his brother's movements, a devilish plan began to form in the red mech's processor.

_When I walk in the Ark (yeah) this is what I see_

Sideswipe stood up, taking his weight off the wall.

_'Blue stops his talking, optics locked upon me_

He took a few stealthy steps forward, nearing the other.

_Still looking better than Tracks_

So close now! He could reach out and touch that gleaming back, but he didnt. This had to be timed just right ...

_Making sure that he knows it, knows it, knows it, knows it_

Now!

As Sunstreaker spun around again, he came faceplate - to - faceplate with his maniacally grinning twin.

"You're sexy and we know it!"

He let out an undignified squawk as Sideswipe all but screamed at him. He scrambled backwards, attempting to regain some semblance of his personal space. Unfortunately, with his optics locked on his twin's, Sunstreaker failed to notice the pooling water behind him...

CLANG

The golden mech found himself sprawled on his back, lanky limbs at odd - but painless - angles.

He lay there, stunned, for a long moment, disbelief etched into every crevice of his perfect face. Recovering himself somewhat, he sent a quick prayer to Primus - hoping his paint wasn't scratched from the fall.

He sat up on his elbows, audial receptors registering a short burst of static. Looking up, he saw his twin bent in half, clutching his middle - in a very human-like gesture - and laughing so hard his vocaliser was seizing up.

Sunstreaker stood up, optics flaring brightly. His body vibrated with barely supressed rage, Sideswipe was about to be reformatted into a pile of scrap metal.

Sideswipe, ignorant to his approaching doom, partially unshuttered one optic. He was hoping to get another glimpse of his brother's uncharacteristically bewildered face. Instead, he was met with a snarl as Sunstreaker slowly stalked towards him.

All signs of mirth vanished in an astrosecond.

Taking a few hurried steps backwards, he threw his hands up, palms facing away, in a defensive gesture.

"N-n-now Sunny, it was j-just a joke!" he stammered, body beggining to overheat as his panic levels rose.

Sunstreaker growled deeply in response.

Reaching towards his red counterpart, the golden twin lunged forwards.

Scrambling backwards out of Sunstreaker's reach, Sideswipe got caught up with his own legs, tripping himself. His left hand shot out to grasp at a nearby shelf as he fell, hoping to find support there. Unfortunately, his weight was too much.

With a loud crash, a resounding bang, and a series of thumps and curses, the red mech found he was the one now on the floor.

Sunstreaker let out a loud snort and small chuckle, lip plates quirking up near the edges. All thoughts of anger disappeared without a second thought, replaced by a sadistic humour. Oh, they were _so _even now.

On the floor at Sunstreaker's feet lay Sideswipe, aft in the air and face down in a puddle of waxes and joint lubrcants. He was covered helm to pede in a plethora of multi-coloured bubbles. With his bright red paint job, the mech closely resembled the mythical human 'Santa Claus'.

With a sly smile, the golden warrior pulled his camera from his subspace. Just wait until these pictures circulated throughout the _Ark_...and the human media, of course.

~End~

A/N Ok, this concludes my first attempt at TF fanfiction :) Reviews are welcomed with open arms and promises of cookies. Please let me know what you thought of this! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows :D


	2. Sunny's Lyrics!

OK, so here are Sunny's changed lyrics for everyone's enjoyment :D haha I had alot of fun changing this up, and I hope you all love it too! You'll note some parts that were in the one-shot have been changed here, I just liked the flow of these ones better. I may go back and change it in the story later, I'm not sure yet. For the record...I am NEVER listening to this song again after writing all this...unfortunately, it is also now forever replaying itself in my head...

Soo, the part that originally goes "wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle" was stupidly impossible to change over so I apologize for its crappiness. I gave up *hangs head* I would like to shout out a thanks to Kermie411 for attempting to help me rewrite that part ^^ Though you couldn't think of anything either, I really appreciated you took the time out of your day for me! :)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (maybe the changed lyrics? I'm not sure)

**Sexy and I Know It (Sunstreaker Edition) **

Yeah...yeah

When I drive on by, everyone be like damn he fly

Sun hits my paint, golden perfection makin' all 'dem faint, yeah

This is how I roll, interior clean and outta control

This Red Fool is my brother

But I outshine him, don't chya know, yo

Ahhh femmes look at that body (x3)

Ahh I-I-I just waxed

Ahhh femmes look at that body (x3)

Ahh I-I-I just waxed

When I walk in the Ark (yeah) this is what I see (OK)

Prime's jaw drops, they're all staring at me

A new paintjob and a wax

And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

I go for a drive, praying that the mud won't ruin my shine

And when I'm in a fight, the Seeker trine can't fight me off (HA!)

They try to resist, but can't stay strong when I smile like this

We steer 'em to the ground, pssh I ain't nervous

But this scratch in my paint is just begging for service

Ahhh femmes look at that body (x3)

Ahh I-I-I just waxed

Ahhh femmes look at that body (x3)

Ahh I-I-I just waxed

When I walk in the Ark (yeah) this is what I see

Blue stops his babble, optics locked upon me

Still looking better than Tracks

Making sure that he knows it, knows it, knows it, knows it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Check me out(x2)

Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, NO! (x4)

Gonna getchya Sides! (x2)

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it

Ahhh femmes look at that body (x3)

Ahh I-I-I just waxed

Ahhh femmes look at that body (x3)

Ahh I-I-I just waxed

Yeah I'm sexy and you know it!


End file.
